Magical Monster
by DyceyMew
Summary: Like humans, no two are ever the same, and through out the beginning of time they have been called many different names. But they all end up being called Monsters in the end. Join Merlin as he tries to convince Arthur, and himself, that not all Monsters are the same. Merthur, modern AU with my own special twists.


Description: Like humans, no two are ever the same, and through out the beginning of time they have been called many different names. Those who were deemed spawns of darkness were cursed as vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and demons. And those who shone brightest in the light were praised as druids, shamans, fae, and even gods. Although there was a distinct line humans put in between their vision of good and evil, in the end they all shared one common name, Monster. Join Merlin as he tries to convince Arthur, next in line to be the head of the Monster Hunter Clan known as Camelot, but most importantly himself, that not all Monsters are the same. Merthur,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Merlin

Warnings: This fanfiction is rated T for now. It may go up if things go my way though.

A/N: I have confidence that I can write this! So hopefully I can... - So much for confidence. I am only hoping I don't hold back on my violent tendencies(things may get gory), and explore sexual scenes(never written them before). I am still discovering my writers voice... So, please bear with me. You have my apologies for all grammatical errors in advance.

This chapter is dedicated to my younger sister, who not only helps me edit but inspires me daily.

~Chapter one~

Seven in the morning is way too early for any excitement to go on in Merlin's book, however, his school seems to think otherwise. The gates were being guarded by two men in black suits. They were checking students' IDs before allowing them through and the raven haired boy takes a moment debating on whether or not to head home when suddenly his buddy, Will, tackles him from behind, hanging his arm around Merlin's shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hey there, Merle," Will says, knowing how much his pal detests that nickname, "What's with the sudden increase in security?"

Merlin shrugs, sneakfully also shrugging his friend's arm off of him, "Dunno, maybe a celebrity is joining our school."

"Pfft," Will huffs, "As if a celebrity would choose our crummy school out of all the prestige academies out there."

"Well, an airhead like you knows the word 'prestige' and what an academy is, so our school has its own perks," Merlin retorts, mostly getting back at him for calling him that name.

Will rolls his eyes, "Hardy har har."

The two make their way to the gates, and like all the other students thus far, are halted by the two men. "Student identification card please," the extremely short haired, blue eyed, bulky guard asks.

Will glances at Merlin and winks as he pulls out his wallet, "So formal," he comments seductively, "and polite to boot!" Merlin hides his smirk behind his hand.

Will winks at the bulky guard as he hands his ID over. The guard, almost reluctantly, takes it and Will licks his bottom lip when their hands meet briefly. The guard quickly glances over it and hands it back, purposely making sure their hands don't meet again. "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you," Will purrs while twirling his short dusty brown hair as he walks by. Not laughing is all Merlin can do when the guard visibly trembles - which is more than the other guard, who is bent over laughing.

"Looks like someone's got their eye on you, Percy," the shaggier guard got out after straightening up to the best of his ability.

"Shut it, Gwaine," the guard, now known as Percy, says as he shoots a glare at his partner.

"Was that your friend?" Gwaine asks a very amused Merlin.

"Excuse me?" Merlin replies, trying to pretend as if he wasn't laughing internally at the event that just went on.

"The boy who was hanging on you not to long ago," Gwaine replies.

Observant, Merlin comments in his head, "Him? Oh yeah, he and I go way back. What a character, right?"

"Hell of a character is more like it," Gwaine grins, trying his best not to laugh at his partner as he continues to shake off the creeps.

"Well," Merlin pulls out his ID, "Here is mine." He passes it to Gwaine. Gwaine's grin slips for a split second, but Merlin notices, "Problem?"

"No, not at all," He says as he passes Merlin's ID back, "Tell your friend to keep doing what he's doing."

"Will do," Merlin nods at the two as he walks by.

Before Merlin reaches the building, Will is back and around his shoulders again, "So," he prolongs the 'o' in an excited way, "think he'll call?"

Merlin laughs and pushes his friend off of him, "Like hell he will!"

~ Merlin and Will barely make it to an empty homeroom when a passerby tells them there is a school assembly in the gym ~

"School assembly: the schools way of holding the students hostage for longer than need be, not that school has even started yet," Merlin grumbles as he and his pal try to find seats on the crowded bleachers.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't live here," Will jabs at his academic loving friend as they claim two vacant seats, one in front of the other.

"Not all of us can afford to play hooky," Merlin jabs back, literally, as he takes advantage of sitting behind his unwitting pal.

Will is about to retort, verbally and physically, when the Principal begins speaking. "Hello students!" The principal begins as cheery as ever, "We have a special show-"

"Woo! Strip show!" One of the jocks yells excitedly, to the principal's dismay.

"-by world famous paranormal investigator, Uther Pendragon!" he quickly finishes. There were many cheers and squeals as the famous investigator came out from behind the curtain. Merlin groans, internally of course, at the cause of the school assembly. To say Merlin is not a fan of the show "Monster Hunters" would be an understatement. It's not that Merlin does not believe in the paranormal, it's just that he does not believe that Uther does. As for the T.V. show it self, it is simply that, a show.

"Good morning students of Ealdor High." More loud cheers, "Settle down," Uther says while lowering his hand, magically lowering the noise in the room. "This is not quite a show, as Principal Simmons put it, but more of an orientation." Some 'aws' and 'boos', "However, we will need a volunteer," The cheers return, "Which will be randomly selected from this hat."

Merlin rolls his eyes and leans down towards Will, "I feel sorry for whoever gets caught up in that liars web."

"Shh," Will snaps, turning back around and crossing his fingers in hopes of being picked.

Merlin shakes his head and leans back, "Wake me when it's over," he asks no one in specific.

"Merlin A. Lothian," Uther calls out. Immediately a hundred jealous glares shoot at him, including one from Will, "Come on down."

Merlin remains in his seat, fidgeting uncomfortably under all the stares on him, "Uh, it's okay, Mr. Pendragon. I'm sure someone else would be happier than I to take the stage with you," he says, avoiding eye contact with, well, everyone. As the master of staying out of attention, for reasons he would much rather forget, he finds it best to pass on the phony's offer.

"That's not how the hat works," Uther counters, which earns him a few laughs, "Don't be shy we don't bite - though the ghost might." more laughs.

Before Merlin has a chance to deny the offer again, two of Uther's lackeys squeeze by the other students to escort Merlin down. Merlin stands up, avoiding being manhandled by the M.I.B., "Alright, I'm coming down," he finally agrees. The crowd immediately cheers, not for Merlin, he is sure, but for the simple fact that there is a celebrity in their presence.

After Merlin reaches the stage, Uther extends his hand in a friendly gesture - or so it should be. Every bone in his body hesitates before allowing him to accept the elder man's hand, "It's okay to be nervous," Uther laughs, "it's not everyday you meet a celebrity."

"Haha, it sure isn't..." Merlin puts on his best fake smile.

Uther let's go of Merlin's hand, leaving behind a scorching feeling. When Uther returns to the audience, Merlin turns towards the curtains to examine his hand. His entire palm red and he can swear he sees some smoke emanating.

"Emrys," a whisper breezes by Merlin's ear causing him to jump. He looks around - Uther, standing behind Merlin, is rambling about Monsters living in closets; his lackeys are standing all around the stage keeping a look out; the principal had already joined the students on the bleachers - so where did the whisper come from?

A low growling noise rose from beyond the curtains. Merlin hesitates before approaching it, "Just a quick peek," he thinks to himself. As he starts to move the curtains they suddenly fly open. Merlin falls backwards onto his bum, scurrying away as his eyes meet with gold reptile ones.

"The Drake!" Uther announces.

Merlin stares in disbelief, for right before his very eyes, in a man sized cage, sits a lizard, no, dragon humanoid. Merlin finds no strength in his legs to stand, nor enough voice to cry out with, he is only able to study the beast. Sitting cross legged, grinning ear to ear - stretching the gold scales on its face in doing so - directly in front of him. Its tail coiled protectively around itself, wings drawn out to intimidate on lookers, which Merlin has to agree is quite intimidating.

"It is shocking, isn't it?" Uther asks the audience and also gaining Merlin's attention, "Though it may not hold any dragon features now, I assure you this beast is in fact a Drake."

Disappointed wails fill the room, leaving Merlin confused by everyone's oblivious state. He stands up and faces the crowd, "Are you all blind?" he accuses everyone, "That thing has-" Merlin falls silent upon turning around and seeing nothing but a man, smirking at the raven haired boy standing in front of him, sitting cross legged in the cage.

Uther laughs and pats Merlin on the back, "Looks like someone's been enchanted." There were a few laughs, but mostly whispers on how the freak is at it again.

Feeling confused, embarrassed, and more then being done with this, Merlin hops off the stage and heads for the exit, "We're not done yet," Uther calls out. Merlin ignores all the calling, the taunts, and escapes the living nightmare.

A/N: There you have it, chapter one! I did not know where to stop the first chapter, but this seems like a good stop. I actually originally started this chapter in a nightmare - which hopefully y'all will be able to read in the next chapter. Tell me what you think, if I should continue or not, etc etc.

For future references in this story: the Arthurian legends we know and love are not well known in this universe.

Until next time, Dycey out~


End file.
